starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Vulptereeno/Leyendas
Los vulptereenos eran una especie inteligente con forma de barril y boca en forma de palas originarias del planeta Vulpter. Biología Los vulptereenos tenían seis colmillos que sobresalían hacia afuera de sus hocicos, una sonda en su hocico y dos orejas puntiagudas en la parte superior. Sus ojos eran de color verde amarillento, con pupilas negras capaces de ver en condiciones oscuras, pero carecían de una buena percepción de la profundidad. Esto dio como resultado el uso de la ecolocalización en estas condiciones. Los dos brazos de la especie terminaban en manos con garras, que si se desmembraban podrían sufrir afasia ya que carecen de un cerebro central. Sin embargo, fueron bastante resistentes cuando se expusieron a una variedad de ambientes y no sucumbieron a condiciones tóxicas.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Historia left|thumb|140px|[[Dud Bolt/Leyendas|Dud Bolt era un vulptereeno bastante conocido.]] Los vulptereenos eran nativos del planeta Vulpter, un mundo que alguna vez contuvo un ecosistema próspero. Los vulptereenos, sin embargo, transformaron su verde planeta natal en un páramo debido a su sobre industrialización. En algún momento entre 20.000 ABY y el 15.000 ABY, los vulptereenos fueron descubiertos por la República Galáctica, y se unieron al resto de la comunidad galáctica.The Essential Atlas Sin embargo, la Federación de Comercio tomó el control de Vulpter alrededor del 32 ABY, lo que le permitió a los neimoidianos explotar los vulptereenos. Los obligaron a perforar túneles que podrían usarse como almacenes para la Federación de Comercio, y arrojaron los productos que no podían vender en el planeta. Vulptereenos en la galaxia Los vulptereenos eran conocidos por ser pilotos, como Dud Bolt, un piloto de pods de carreras. Entre bastidores En algún momento, Randy Stradley, escritor de Dark Horse Comics, quiso crear un Jedi vulptereeno. Sin embargo, se le informó que no eran lo suficientemente listos como para ser Jedi. Shouldn't there be a Wookiee Jedi? on the Dark Horse Comics forums Apariciones thumb|140px|Un empleado de [[Sistemas de Inteligencia Sensor Víbora|SISV se adapta a la nueva proseción de Arakyd.]] *''Maul: Lockdown'' *''Star Wars Racer Arcade'' *''Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: Racer'' * *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Pilot'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Star Wars 33: Darkness, Part 2'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Episode I Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to the Characters of The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Episode I: Racer: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Podracer Punch-Outs'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies del Núcleo Profundo Categoría:Especies inteligentes reptilianas Categoría:Vulptereenos